


Say What You Mean and Mean What You Say

by Agent00N0 (infiniteOddity)



Category: GTA V RP, TwitchRP
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Discussions of violence, Gen, Smoking, Twitch RP (Grand Theft Auto), just two guys who don't know how to face the world trying to keep themselves alive, mentioned drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/Agent00N0
Summary: Carter gets an update from T on what happened while he was gone from the city for a night. Who would have thought that everything would go to hell so fast?





	Say What You Mean and Mean What You Say

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to Bored to Death from Blink-182 on repeat while writing this and I highly suggest you do the same while reading.

[ _ Back on earth, I'm broken _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lic0oCDMfwk)

[ _ Lost and cold and fading fast _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lic0oCDMfwk)

[ _ Life is too short to last long _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lic0oCDMfwk)

  
  


The spot Carter pinged him is on the coast up north, not a soul around for miles and passing cars are barely able to be heard over the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. A creeping fear starts to crawl through T’s chest even though he knows better. Not for the last time, he wishes he carried a gun on him. “So, what are we doing out here, Carter?”

“I need you to tell me everything that happened, Danny.” Carter’s perched on a boulder looking out at the horizon. Even though he won’t glance his way, T can still see the lines of stress and worry that are starting to etch their way into Carter’s face. Each slow drag from his cigarette making them more prominent.

“I don’t even know where to start, Carter. So much has happened.” T can’t even bring himself to sit down, too much energy and turmoil making his feet drag through the sand.

“I know. I heard. I was gone for a second and everything went to shit even faster than before. Into the fire, right? And it’s starting to look like we’re burning too fast to save.” Carter throws his cigarette to the ground and immediately lights up another. Even now, with everything falling apart around them, he doesn’t even seem to think about asking for a joint.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Carter. We’re losing allies in this city faster than I can even think, our fucked up family is falling apart and leaving us, I’m losing it, and you...weren’t here.” He doesn’t mean to say the last part, but his stupid brain won’t stop. He can’t even blame the drugs this time.

Carter’s whole body seems to crumple and T knows it’s the guilt. Guilt that he shouldn’t be feeling. “I know. I’m supposed to be your leader and I can’t even do that.”

“No. No. I’m sorry, Carter, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s not your fault.” An annoyed shake of his head. Hands gripping at his hat. At least he knows that this isn’t the time for Carter to betray him, too. “I’m fucked up and looking for someone to blame, but I know it’s not you. It wasn’t your choice to be gone…”

“No. It wasn’t and I regret that I couldn’t be there to lead you all. Even if I never have a plan, I could have at least tried to do something.” Carter’s looking at him now, but T wishes he hadn’t. Doesn’t like seeing the same distress in the face of the guy who’s supposed to be his anchor. 

“You’re here now and I need you to tell me what to do, Carter. I feel like I’m going to lose my fucking mind. I  _ stabbed _ Felix, Carter. And, honestly, I want to do the same to PJ and the rest of the Forgotten. I’m not a killer, Carter, but it’s starting to sound like a better idea the more I think it over.” T throws his head back, a cracking laugh leaving him. “Less people left to fuck us over.”

“Whoa there, Danny. We can’t fight a gang war on two sides. Not with the Vipers still out for our blood and The Hive in the state it’s in.”

“What, you don’t want to go out in a blaze of glory with me?” The sneer that pulls at his lips hurts. “ _ Fuck _ . Everything is just so fucked. We’re fucked. How are we going to come back from this?”

“Don’t talk like that, Danny. I don’t need you getting a deathwish on me on top of everything else. I need you with me here. As much as I like to think it, I can’t do this on my own. Not when I don’t have all the information.” The flick of a lighter and the smoke of yet another cigarette fills the air between them.

“Oh, and once you get it I can just fuck off, huh?”

“No! No. That’s not… Stop trying to make me say that I need you.”

“Well, sometimes that’s what I need to fucking hear, Carter.” Another hollow laugh. “Alright, I won’t do anything drastic, but we need to come up with a plan. One that actually works.”

“You going to help me with that? Since all my other ones have gone so well.” The look Carter gives him could maybe be considered a smile.

“Yeah. I guess... We’ll lay low for a bit and figure this out. Prepare our army in quiet or whatever.” T sighs, finally sitting down in the sand and looking at the ocean. His mind’s still reeling and all he really wants is to be high enough to taste clouds, but at least he isn’t alone for once.

“We won’t sink, Danny. Not if we do this together.”

Now, if only Carter keeps that promise.


End file.
